Хромосомные перестройки
Хромосомные аберрации (хромосомные мутации, хромосомные перестройки) — изменения структуры хромосом. Классифицируют делеции (удаление участка хромосомы), инверсии (изменение порядка генов участка хромосомы на обратный), дупликации (повторение участка хромосомы), транслокации (перенос участка хромосомы на другую). Хромосомные перестройки носят, как правило, патологический характер и нередко приводят к гибели организма. Показано значение хромосомных перестроек в видообразовании и эволюции. Возникновение хромосомных аберраций В ходе кроссинговера образуются разрывы хромосом, которые затем репарируются. Нарушения процесса репарации могут привести к появлению хромосомных перестроек. Разрывы хромосом и, как следствие, образование перестроек происходят под действием различных мутагенных факторов: физической (ионизирующее излучение), химической или биологической (транспозоны, вирусы) природы. Также некоторые хромосомные перестройки (делеции) характерны для носителей специфических сайтов ломкости. Делеции thumb|150px|Делеция. Различают терминальные (утрата концевого участка хромосомы) и интеркалярные (утрата участка на внутреннем участке хромосомы) делеции. Если после образования делеции хромосома сохранила центромеру, она аналогично другим хромосомам передается при делении, участки же без центромеры как правило утрачиваются. При конъюгации гомологов во время кроссинговера у нормальной хромосомы на месте делеции в мутировавшей хромосоме образуется т. н. делеционная петля, которая компенсирует отсутствие делетированного участка. Исследованные делеции редко захватывает протяженные участки хромосом, обычно такие аберрации летальны. Самым хорошо изученным заболеванием, обусловленным делецией, является синдром кошачьего крика, описанный в 1963 году Джеромом Леженом. В его основе лежит делеция небольшого участка короткого плеча 5 хромосомы. Для больных характерен ряд отклонений от нормы: нарушение функций сердечно-сосудистой, пищеварительной систем, недоразвитие гортани (с характерным криком, напоминающим кошачье мяуканье), общее отставание развития, умственная отсталость, лунообразное лицо с широко расставленными глазами. Синдром встречается у 1 новорожденного из 50000. Другой интересной делецией является делеция в гене, кодирующем рецептор CCR5. Этот рецептор используется вирусом иммунодефицита человека (ВИЧ) для распознавания своей цели — Т-лимфоцитов. Продукта гена с делецией получил название CCR5-Δ32, этот вариант CCR5 не узнается ВИЧ, и носители такой мутации к ВИЧ невосприимчивы (это порядка 10 % европейцев). Дупликации thumb|Дупликация. Дупликации появляются в результате неравного кроссинговера (в этом случае второй гомолог несет делецию) или в результате ошибки в ходе репликации. При конъюгации хромосомы с дупликацией и нормальной хромосомы как и при делеции формируется компенсационная петля. Практически у всех организмов в норме наблюдается множественность генов, кодирующих рРНК (рибосомальную РНК). Это явление назвали избыточностью генов. Так у E. coli на рДНК (ДНК, кодирующее рРНК) приходится 0,4 % всего генома, что соответствует 5-10 копиям рибасомальных генов. Другой пример дупликации — мутация Bar у Drosophila, обнаруженная в 20-х годах XX века Т. Морганом и А. Стертевантом. Мутация обусловлена дупликацией локуса 57.0 X-хромосомы. У нормальных самок (B+/B+) глаз имеет 800 фасеток, у гетерозиготных самок (B+/B) глаз имеет 350 фасеток, у гомозигот по мутации (B/B) — всего 70 фасеток. Обнаружены также самки с трижды повторенным геном — double Bar (BD/B+). В 1970 году Сусумо Оно в монографии «Эволюция путем дупликации генов» разработал гипотезу об эволюционной роли дупликаций, поставляющих новые гены, не затрагивая при этом функций исходных генов. В пользу этой идеи говорит близость ряда генов по нуклеотидному составу, кодирующих разные продукты. Это трипсин и хемотрипсин, гемоглобин и миоглобин и ряд других белков. Инверсии thumb|Инверсия. a — нормальная хромосома, b — парацентрическая инверсия, c — перицентрическая инверсия. Различают парацентрические (инвертированный фрагмент лежит по одну сторону от центромеры) и перицентрические (инвертированный фрагмент лежит по разные стороны от центромеры) инверсии. При инверсиях не происходит потери генетического материала, потому как таковые инверсии как правило не влияют на фенотип, но если в инверсионной гетерозиготе (то есть организме, несущем как нормальную хромосому, так и хромосому с инверсией) происходит кроссинговер, то существует вероятность формирования аномальных хроматид. В случае парацентрической инверсии образуется одна нормальная и одна инвертированная (фенотипически нормальная) хроматиды, дицентрическая хроматида с дупликацией и делецией (при расхождении хроматид она обычно разрывается на две) и ацентрическая хроматида с дупликацией и делецией (обычно утрачивается). В случае перицентрической инверсии образуется одна нормальная и одна инвертированная хроматиды, а также две хроматиды с дупликацией и делецией. Гаметы, несущие дефектные хромосомы, обычно не развиваются или погибают на ранних этапах эмбриогенеза. Но гаметы с инвертированной хромосомой развиваются в организмы, 50 % гамет которых нежизнеспособны. Т.о. мутация сохраняется в популяции. У человека наиболее распространенной является инверсия в 9 хромосоме, не вредящая носителю, хотя существуют данные, что у женщин с этой мутацией существует 30 % вероятность выкидыша. Транслокации thumb|Реципрокная транслокация 4 и 20 хромосом человека. Существует несколько форм транслокации: * собственно транслокация (перенос участка с одной негомологичной хромосомы на другую); * реципрокная транслокация (две негомологичные хромосомы обмениваются участками); * робертсоновская транслокация (две негомологичные хромосомы объединяются в одну); * транспозиция (перенос участка хромосомы на другое место на той же хромосоме). Транслокация, реципрокная транслокация и транспозиция, которые не сопровождаются утратой генетического материала (т. н. сбалансированные транслокации), часто не проявляются фенотипически. Однако, как и в случае с инверсиями, в процессе гаметогенеза часть сформированных гамет несет летальные аберрации. К примеру, в случае реципрокной транслокации обычно выживает не более 50 % зигот. Примером транслокации может служить т. н. семейный синдром Дауна. При этом заболевании у одного из родителей обнаруживается фенотипически непроявляющаяся транслокация 21 хромосомы на 14. У такого человека с вероятностью в 1/4 образуются гаметы с двумя 21 хромосомами (одна свободная и одна траслоцированная). При слиянии такой гаметы с нормальной образуется трисомик по 21 хромосоме. Другой пример — транслокация типа Philadelphia, транслокация между 9 и 22 хромосомами. В 95 % случаев эта мутация является причиной одной из форм хронической лейкемии (chronic myelogenous leukemia). Робертсоновские транслокации, возможно, являются причиной различий между числом хромосом у близкородственных видов. Существуют данные, что два плеча 2-й хромосомы человека соответствуют 12 и 13 хромосомам шимпанзе. Возможно, 2-я хромосома образовалась в результате робертсоновской транслокации двух хромосом обезьяноподобного предка человека. Таким же образом объясняют тот факт, что различные виды дрозофилы имеют от 3 до 6 хромосом. Робертсоновские транслокации привели к появлению в Европе нескольких видов-двойников (хромосомные расы) у мышей группы видов Mus musculus, которые, как правило, географически изолированы друг от друга. Набор и, как правило. экспрессия генов при робертсоновских транслокациях не изменяются, поэтому виды практически неотличимы внешне. Однако они имеют разные кариотипы, а плодовитость при межвидовых скрещиваниях резко понижена. Сайты ломкости В 70-х годах XX века было обнаружено явление повышенной ломкости хромосом — при окраске метафазных хромосом культур клеток некоторых индивидов красителями некоторые их участки оставались бесцветными. Для этих участков характерна повышенная вероятность хромосомных разрывов. Природа этого явления не до конца изучена, возможно оно связано с тем, что в этих участках хроматин находится в неконденсированной форме. Исследования говорят о связи этого явления с одной из форм слабоумия (синдром Мартина-Белла), а также заболеваемостью раком. См. также * Делеция * Транслокация * Инверсия * Дупликация * Хромосома * Мутация * Вариация числа копий Литература * Клаг У., Каммингс М. Основы генетики — М.: Мир, 2007. * Биология. Книга 1. Под ред. акад. РАМН Ярыгина В. Н. — М.: Высшая школа, 2003. * Грин Н. и др., Биология — М.: Мир, 1990. Т. 1-3. * Жимулев И. Ф. Общая и молекулярная генетика. — Новосибирск: Изд-во НГУ, 2003. * Borgaonker, D.S. 1989. Chromosome variation in man: A catalogue of chromosomal variants and anomalies, 5th edition, New York: Alan R. Liss. * Croce, C.M. 1996. The FHITgene at 3p14.2 is abnormal in lung cancer. Cell 85:17-26. * DeArce, M.A., and Kearns, A. 1984. The fragile X sindrome: The patients and their chromosomes. J. Med. Genet. 21: 84-91. * Gersh, M., et al. 1995. Evidence for a distinct region causing a catlike cry in patients with 5p delations. Am. J. Hum. Genet. 56:1404-10. * Hecht, F. 1988. Enigmatic fragile sites on human chromosomes. Trends Genet. 4:121-22. * Kaiser, P. 1984. Pericentric invertions: Problems and significance for clinical genetics. Hum. Genet. 68:1-47. * Lynch, M., and Conery, J.S. 2000. The evolutionary fate and consequences of duplicate genes. Science 290: 1151-54. * Lipski, J.R., Roth, J.R., and Weinstock, G.M. 1996. Chromosomal duplications in bactiria, fruit flies, and humans. Am. J. Hum. Genet. 58:21-26. * Madan, K. 1995. Paracentric invertions: a rewiew. Hum. Genet. 96:503-515. * Ohno, S. 1970. Evolution by gene duplication, New York: Springer-Verlag. * Page, S.L., and Shaffer, L.G. 1997. Nonhomologous Robertsonian translocations form predominantly during female meiosis. Nature Genetics 15:231-32. Категория:Радиобиология Категория:Хромосомы